I Was Feeling Nice
by darkgirl3
Summary: There was another ticket for the concert and Brian showed up as a gift for Justin's Birthday. Redo of Justin's 19th birthday.


**I own nothing it belongs to the ones that came up with QAF and the actors. **

**AN: This story came out of season two idea of what would happened if Brian gone with Justin on his birthday or rather shown up. **

**AN2: I'm going try keep posting stories twice a week for this fandom. My desktop monitor went out this morning, but had a back up thankfully. Just strange having one those old square monitors instead of flat screen now. Hope enjoy this little fix it. **

**Summary: There was another ticket for the concert and Brian showed up as a gift for Justin's 19****th**** birthday.**

**Title: I Was Feeling Nice**

Brian had looked at the ticket that Lindsay had given him for the longest time. It was a fourth to the damn music thing that they had dragged Justin to. On the thing had been a note 'Please come, Justin.' He knew Lindsay's hand writing though; he wasn't stupid as they thought at times. He had gone back and forth for hours deciding if he should go. He had finally gotten in the Jeep and started driving until he hand ended up at the stupid place. He didn't do shit like this, but he was now standing in the back of the room looking for Justin. It was stupid, why the hell did he come here he thought to his self. He didn't know why, but something told him, somewhere inside, to do one thing for Justin today.

It didn't take but a moment to spot Justin. He was sitting beside an empty seat. Lindsay and Melanie were in the seats next to the empty one. It was less than a minute til the thing started so he was cutting it short. He could walk out now, but he would know he had shown up even if Justin didn't. He went over tapping on Justin's shoulder giving Justin a smile when he turned around. He saw the shocked expression on Justin's face and knew that he hadn't expected him.

"Move over birthday boy," Brian said not sure what else to say at the moment. The look on Justin's face said more to him on how Justin thought he would always come second or last.

"You came!" Justin said after he moved over before he kissed Brian.

He hadn't thought that Brian would show up. He told him that much feeling his face hurt from how much he was smiling. He had asked for the extra ticket, but didn't think Brian would use it even if Lindsay left it. She had told him it was a lost cause to even bother inviting Brian. He had done it though hoping that Brian might do what he wanted again. He had done it in the past when others had said Brian didn't do stuff.

Brian knew he should have known the ticket was Justin's idea even if Lindsay left it. "I was feeling nice." He said as if it was an every day thing. He kissed Justin again before the first person started playing.

It hadn't killed him to show up for once. He felt this strange feeling inside of him from the way Justin had looked at him. It was like it meant the world to him and maybe it did mean a lot to Justin. If this hadn't killed him maybe he could do something else nice once in a while for Justin. They were together after all even if he tried denying it; they were in a relationship. He looked down feeling Justin's hand slide into his hand and squeezed it back.

"Thank you," Justin said in a low voice. "I got you for my birthday again like I had hoped." He smiled remembering how they had celebrated his eighteenth birthday the year before.

Brian shook his head trying not to think about the fact Justin was right. He had celebrated with Justin the y ear before by doing something Justin had wanted to do. They hadn't even been official then and he'd made Justin happy then. He was still glad he came here even if he hated this time of thing. He couldn't say it out loud, but he loved Justin. He leaned against Justin whispering in his ear before he went back to attempting to be interesting in the performers.

Happy birthday, Justin was what he'd said.

THE END

**EN: I did a fix it again this time of Justin's birthday. I got more ideas of how to fix this without going there at all. This one just popped into my head and wrote it out really quick. Thanks for the reviews and kudos so far they are wonderful!**


End file.
